As Fate Would Have It
by Lady Topaz of Awesome
Summary: "ꜟHola, Lovi! Come in!" Lovino could sense something off about the Spaniard the moment he walked into the house that night. What in the world is Antonio hiding from him and why is he acting so suspiciously? WARNINGS: Language, Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, FrUK and others later.


**Hey guys! So, this is fic I came up with back in like September...And wrote back in like September...And I finished typing this chapter like a month ago...I'm a lazy mother f'er. Sorry. I blame being American~? No...I just procrastinate a ton. To those of you who are new to me, hi. Hope I haven't scared you off yet. ^^" And yes, I know I'm not funny even though I try to be. So anyway! I hope you enjoy my writing! Please review if you have any positive or negative feedback! I get worried if anyone likes my stories sometimes. Oh! Any translations will be found at the bottom! I only speak English, so if anyone sees something wrong, please alert me and I'll fix it! Thanks~!**

**I don't own Hetalia! Otherwise, there'd be a lot more Prussia and a lot more canon shipping!**

* * *

Chapter One: As Fate Would Have It, He Was Anxious

The ancient, mahogany clock ticked like a metronome on the cream wall. Spices' warm scents mingled and danced in the air as dinner was simmering. Everything was set. But that only made Spain more anxious. All he had left to do was wait for his beautiful Romano to arrive. He glanced down at the pristine, pure white piece of paper he held in his tan hands. If it wasn't soon, he might die from his nerves first.

He stole a look at the clock before haphazardly cramming the paper into his pocket. It was already 7:32. Romano should be there any minute now.

Just as the thought completed in the man's mind, a melodious chime rang through the house. _Hablando del rey de Roma…_ He thought wryly before smiling and opening the smooth, wooden door.

"_ꜟHola, Lovi! _Come in!" The Spaniard gestured to the interior of the house. A thin brunette stepped inside indignantly, the tip of his nose slightly red from the evening chill.

"I don't need an invitation, bastard." The Italian frowned and began shedding his outer wear.

Antonio smiled. Romano's attitude was cute. Most of the time, that was.

"Here, Lovi. Let me help you with those." He offered, taking his lover's coat and scarf. He placed a soft, tentative kiss on his neck. "_Te amo._" He breathed as he hung the articles of clothing.

The hazel-eyed Italian spun around quickly, red lightly dusting his cheeks and he stared Spain down.

"You're acting weird." He proclaimed. "Something's wrong."

The Spaniard's stomach churned. He was already catching on?

"What are you talking about, Lovi? Don't be s—" He began, but was quickly interrupted by Romano.

"Don't lie to me, dammit! I've known you for _how long?_ I'm not a dumbass, Antonio."

"I know, Lovi. I never said you were." The green eyed man said softly. "You're beautiful and intelligent and I love you."

Romano crossed his arms as a faint blush began to deepen.

"_You're_ avoiding the subject." The Italian scowled.

Antonio knew he was cornered. Romano wouldn't stop demanding an answer and eventually he would cave in. He wasn't going to be able to slip out of this one.

A low beep sounded.

_Gracias a Dios._ Then again, maybe he was.

"Ah! Lovi, I have to go check on the chicken. Do you want anything?" The chocolate haired Spaniard asked, ready to jump out of the room.

"An answer." The Italian glared, setting his jaw.

_Esto no va nada bien._

"Anything to drink, maybe?" He smiled, trying to ignore his partner's harsh tone.

"Tch. Wine." He rolled his eyes and huffed, not looking in Antonio's direction.

"Coming right up!" The green eyed man chirped, walking off to his kitchen.

He did his best to ignore it, but he could feel Romano's glare burning into the back of his head the moment he had turned around.

Ay dios mios_, Antonio. You better get this over with sooner than later or it could turn out _muy mal_._

Spain quickly stole a look at this dish—it smelled wonderful and was thickening nicely. He gently grabbed two spotless wine glasses and a bottle of _La Rioja Alta Gran Reserva_ out of the refrigerator door.

The sulky Italian entered the room just as he finished pouring the alcohol. He sat down, annoyance still clear in his posture, and Antonio handed him a glass. Lovino stayed silent as he took a drink.

"So, uh, Romano." The Spaniard started some-what uneasily, desperate to begin a conversation to put an end to the heated silence. "How…how are you?"

"Peachy." Was the stiff reply.

"A-anything interesting happen lately?"

"Nothing. What about _you_?"

He had gone back to prying about what Antonio was hiding. _Fantastico._

"N-no, not really." Spain internally cursed himself for stuttering. He needed to change the subject and _fast_. "How has Feli been?"

It was rude to change the subject to his younger brother, Antonio knew, but he couldn't think of anything else quickly enough.

"Like hell if I'd know!" Lovino shouted angrily. "He's hardly ever fucking around and whenever he is it's _always _"Luddy and I did this," "Luddy and I did that," "I'm going to go Luddy's, so I won't be home!" He's spending all his fucking time with that _faccia di merda_ and leaving me! It's like he's never heard of fucking family loyalty."

Spain frowned. He could see how wholly upset Romano was about his little brother not needing him anymore. His hazel eyes may have not shown any signs of tears, but the hurt was clearly there. He slid soft hand on top of the Italian's.

"Lovi, I—"

Romano yanked his hand out from under.

"No, I'm fucking pissed at you, dammit! Don't "Lovi" _me_, bastard! I don't need your fucking help, I'm fine."

The Spaniard sighed and ran his fingers through his chocolate locks. This was going _extremely_ badly. He may as well just say it now and get it over with.

"Lovi. We're having a baby."

* * *

Translations:

**Spanish:**

_Hablando del rey de Roma_: Speak of the devil

ꜟ_Hola, Lovi!_: Hello, Lovi!

_Te amo_: I love you

_Gracias a Dios_: Thank God

_Esto no va nada bien_: This is not going well.

_Ay dios mios_: Oh my god

_Muy mal_: very badly

**Italian:**

_Faccia di merda_: bastard

* * *

**So~ What d'ya think? Good, bad? Are ya interested, at least? Tell me in the reviews! Or PM me. I like to talk to people, so don't be scared! Plus, I'm on spring break, so I have the week open to do so! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
